Naruto
by blackloverxsebby
Summary: Was a sad story took a turn. Inspired by a song Sara by Matenrou Opera. SasuNaru fic. I may change the rating if I do update it.


Naruto

Author Note: I own nothing, not the song, lyrics, or the two hot sexy men that I love to read porn about. But no porn here. Just sum cussing. Oh the song is also awesome!!!!

Walking, I watched before me  
Into the white wind, I breathe out a white sigh  
The white body temperature floats up high into the sky  
I walk on top of the fallen leaves that have lost their color

Far away, I heard the echoing voice of a bird  
The air began to freeze  
Time stopped as I began remembering...  
Time stopped as my heart closed itself...

You're not here...

Snow scatters atop my shut eyelids  
The tears scatter and disappear  
The snow piled in my heart  
Everything goes silent  
The light is pure  
And I think of only you

The throbbing in my chest means that surely, I'm still breathing  
The sky I looked up at was somewhat far away  
My body seems as if it's getting smaller and smaller... disappearing  
You, who I love so much....  
I think of only you...

My eyes  
Open themselves once again  
And I wipe away the tears... yet once again  
A morning where you're not in it...  
I wonder...  
How long will it be til I discover this to be OK?

-Matenrou Opera-Sara(English Translate)

Authors:Note;Um its Christmas and well I am depressed I hate sad endings and I hate sad stories but I couldn't help it with the song I kept it on repeat keeping my muse, I guess.

Naruto walked a long way up a hill. A hill that stood as high as any mountain, but kept the name hill. As he walked he listen to every sound and whisper of the cold harsh winter. He watched steadily, the sky clear as his blue eyes and distant as the space behind it. He jumps as he hears the scrunch of autumn leaves underneath his shoes. His breathing coming out in puffs as he relaxes and continues on.

Naruto shivers as he hears the crows far away. The tears he had been holding on are let out and scatter all over the new born snow. The cold air suffocated him. His breathing grew harsher as the wind picked up. He was almost at the top and as he almost reached it, but his mind wonders off. To when he was a child, when he was 6 and he meet the most beautiful person in his life. He has raven colored hair. Pale skin, pale pink lips, and eyes that were dark as the midnight sky, He was his perfect opposite.

He was alone just like the child and he smile at that thought. Maybe he wasn't alone anymore. Years passed quickly, he was 12 and arguing with his teacher. He wanted to become something that they said was impossible for him. He fought and yelled and learned the truth .The truth of his loneliness. Of why everyone ignored him. Why everyone never thought he'd make a great ninja. Why people wanted him dead....

Naruto had a demon locked away inside him. His village despised him. Yet, even when he was down, when there was nothing left to live for. Naruto had his dream. Being recognized and admire like the Sasuke Uchiha. He wanted to be like him. He wanted to defeat him, he wanted to be friends with him. Naruto got his chanced to be with the Uchiha in team 7. Along with his pink hair crush. They had a rough start but, then Naruto realized how important he was to the cold Uchiha. He almost lost his friend in the Village of the Mist. Then again in the Forest of Death. He realized his feelings, his real feelings, when he was being left behind by that same important person.

And so a chase began. At the valley of the End, he began the long chase for his best friend and new found love. They meet, years later, WEAK, was the word that echoed in Naruto's head as he cried. The Uchiha has slipped thru his grasped. His heart had pounded his blood had boiled. As he asked, as he was answered. The Uchiha had grown. He was if possible more beautiful.....and more deadly.

Again, time passed and finally after countless battles, many deaths, Naruto faced the Uchiha ones more. Yet, it was too late. The Sasuke he knew, the Sasuke he love, was lost to the darkness. The battle was on, but it wasn't Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke was fighting Maadara. Naruto watched amazed at the power of hatred. He cried as he saw both Uchiha's fall. He ran towards the blooded form of his formal friend. He tried his best to heal him. It was useless.

"Naruto...stop...I know I am dead....I just want you to know, I love you....even do my path was different from yours, I wanted you.....but I knew I couldn't stay and pretend nothing happened. This life is different from the next. I know that in my next life we will be together. Don't cry.........I love you ...and Ill wait for you.......ne.....xt time......will be …..together." With a shuddering breath and in the embrace of his love, Sasuke Uchiha died. Naruto was in a coma for a month after.

Now was the first time he was visiting Sasuke's grave. He had woken up crying asking to go back. When he was finally calmed down, Naruto went back to normal. Well, as normal as a broken hearten dobe could be. He smiled, but it wasn't the same bright smile. His eyes always held a tint of red from hours of crying and they no longer held a sparkle.

And he was back where he had left off. Naruto reached the top and whispered,"Your not here." Naruto whispers of his pain, his need to be with the Uchiha. Lays down as he speaks and closes his eyes as snow flutters down slowly covering him. His heart is frozen, as the snow piles higher on him. Yet he does not realize the cold. He hears pure silence and behind his lids a light is bright. He thinks of his love and only him.

He gasp as he feels his heart start beating faster, then slows down. He realizes his still alive and close to death. Eyes open and hold on to sight of the night, the night that holds many stars. Everything then slowly starts disappearing as Naruto continues his thoughts of his love. Only love, Sasuke. Naruto opens his eyes again. He realizes he fell asleep at the cemetery, and alone. His love gone, not close. His tears fall endlessly. Naruto can't die because he has a demon that keeps him alive. He cries harder, not even death can comfort him. And as the morning goes on, he keeps on living and asking if he'll ever be okay, if he'll ever die and join his love.

* * *

"Dad, that is the saddest story ever. What the hell, seriously its suppose to end happy." A blonde haired boy pouts as his raven haired sister just sent a death glare to her father. Sasuke Uchiha sat and stared back and wondered why the hell he even had kids. He was getting the kids to bed and they had begged for a story. Sasuke in a hurry to head back to his dobe who was waiting with nothing but a thong and Santa hat on just told a quick version of a story his parents told him. Something about his ancestors being ninjas or something.

"You asked for a story and I gave you one now go to sleep and don't wake up till morning or else." He gave both kids a kiss and closed the door to giggles. " I bet Daddy's going to pray again tonight."

Sasuke smirked and laughed when once the kids had hear Naruto shout, and gotten up to check on him. They had heard Naruto repeating the words,"Oh god, Oh god , Sasuke, please, GOD!" Needless to say, a blushing Naruto, a smirking Sasuke, had said that when they were"praying" they should not bother them. Sasuke snickered and smiled at all the "praying" they were going to do tonight.

He quickly entered there bedroom, and locked the door, twice, three, four times. (The kids weren't named Uchiha for nothing) His mouth watered at the sight of his husband of 10 years. Sasuke's eyes roamed the glistening tan skin moving in a very erotic position.

"Naruto, Fuck your so hot." Sasuke saw those sinful legs stretch and toes wiggle in a way that told him to come over. Naruto looked and him and smiled, as a smirking Uchiha undressed and moved to bed.

"So, what took you so long?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started kissing and touching him slowly. Naruto moaned as Sasuke remarked his neck like he always did every time he saw it fading.

"Kids wanted a story, made quick version of that ninja story our parents told us. Now lets turned your thinking head off and get you praying." Sasuke smirked at the blush, and giggle he got as a response.

Naruto and Sasuke continued their um praying, as the snow fell down.

To Be Continued?

Author Note: I know I said it be sad but I changed my mind half way. 2 bottles of apple cider and a cheerful text message can do that. Anyway I may continue it with another chapter called 10 years, but it depends on me finishing it. I have it and all but ugh I lost it. Just like I lost it with this story. Its short but it has what I wanted except the lemon. I kinda felt uncomfortable. (My uncles sitting in front of me.) Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Laters!

PS. **I forgot to add that the prayer thing is not my idea its The Cereal Killers,"A Miracle in My Stocking" It was hilarious when I was reading it, check her out shes awesome, funniest stories ever. I have rolled around on the floor choking of laughter because of her stories.**


End file.
